This Side
by Hiiiiiiiidyho
Summary: In a quarter of a school year, so many things can change people can show who they really are and it might not end up in the best way. As people grow up, things get more complicated and for Zoey and her friends thats only all too true.
1. Time

**This Side**

Summary: In just one year things can change, in the 525,600 minutes lives can be taken away and given, and at PCA this year is one no one will forget.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: **I don't own Zoey 101!** I don't own any of the original characters, and the title is a song by Nickel Creek. However, I do own the plotline and I'm very protective of it. (I own the additional characters as well.)

Pairings: Wouldn't you like to know, eh? R/R!

**A/N: Dana is in this story, Lola is out. I have nothing against Lola. I just like Dana better. Oh, and in this story they're all in Grade 9, it'll end with them in Grade 10. R/R peoples! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

****Chapter One: Time**

_It all started on September 31st._

Zoey looked at herself in the mirror for the first time in decades. It's not like she never looked in the mirror, oh no of course she did. What kind of freak wouldn't look in the mirror? It's just this time; she was actually looking at herself. Not at her face to apply make-up, and not looking to see if her jeans fit – no this time she was looking at herself. Looking at how different she was. She wasn't "Little Zoey" anymore. Little Zoey who used to eat all of the cookies from the cookie jar, Little Zoey who beat up Dustin's tormentors, Little Zoey who wasn't afraid of speaking her mind, and Little Zoey who was such a little tomboy that people mistook her for a boy on a regular basis.

"Eh, why's your name Zoey sonny?" a man once asked her, "Ain't Zoey a girl's name?" The old man took off his spectacles and began looking at Zoey.

Zoey shifted uncomfortably on the balls of her feet, "I am a girl Mr. Laer", she answered shamefully, "And yes, in fact it is". She remembered feeling so uncomfortable at that moment. And being seven, she decided it was time for a change. She wasn't going to be Little Zoey anymore, oh no. She was going to be different. She was going to be a girl, and she was going to be proud of who she was.

Case closed. The end.

So looking at herself in the mirror on that chilly September morning, she realized how far she had come from where she had started. She had started off being such a little _boy_ and in the end – I guess you could say she matured into a little _woman._ But still there were times where Zoey thought of her being Little Zoey, and she kind of – she missed it.

* * *

"You're just like your father Logan!"

"You're going to be so famous Logan!"

"You're so hot Logan!"

Logan Reese had been completed on a regular basis since the day he had been a fetus.

"Oh Marsha what a beautiful bulge you have".

"Oh Marsha the way he kicks is so adorable!"

Marsha, Marsha, Marsha, was that all they could think about? What about Logan and what about the fact that he was going to be purely and solely the greatest thing that ever lived? What about that? Logan was never one to be humble, in fact he was everything but humble. And cocky wasn't the proper term he used either – it was _confident._ He was confident in the way an elephant was large, and he wasn't afraid to show it. And so what if he came off as a jackass? He didn't care, as long as his grandmother was around and his father had money in his pocket and treated Logan like a prince, everything was going to be peachy.

Or that's what he thought.

She had died in her sleep the night before and the last words Logan had said to her were "Take care". She lived in the guest house and was relatively close to Logan. Closer than many people expected Logan Reese to be with his grandmother. Any chance he had he'd spend his time just hanging out with her. Treating her more like a friend than a grandmother. She had taught him how to hock lugees off the tenth floor balcony and she taught him how to kill someone in "Teken". She had taught him so much and promised to take him parasailing as soon as he went on break on PCA. That opportunity never happened though. This time he was taking a personal leave from PCA, only for a little while so he'd be able to recollect his thoughts and go to her funeral and mourn.

Logan Reese zipped the zipper of his suitcase and sat down on his bed for a while. It's amazing you know how life can seem to be going so great and then suddenly come to a screeching halt. Logan had never imagined what life would be like when she had died. He kind of thought – _hoped_ that she would live forever. It's kind of a juvenile thought now that you really think about it. No one can really live _forever._ But to Logan, he thought his grandma would live forever. She seemed sort of invincible, like Superman or this really cool grandma who can go surfing and skiing all in the same week. She showed no sign of weakness, no sign of breaking down. The woman just kept on going, and Logan respected that about her. He _loved_ that about her. And for the first time in his whole life, Logan Reese broke down crying in his dorm room.

He had spent so much time with her, and then it was just – ripped away.

* * *

Dana hated off-again-on-again relationships. She hated how when people start dating they become so indulged in their every action and turn into these weird robots that freak out if spinach got stuck in their teeth, or if they ate onion dip. That's why Dana didn't date. Sure, she liked someone at PCA, but he was so not her type, I mean he was cocky, sexist, and probably one of the best looking guys in the ninth grade. But all things aside, she couldn't like him, and she couldn't let him know he liked her either.

"DANA!" Nicole came running towards her like a rocket. Her hair was flying all over the place and when she reached Dana she stopped to take a long breath, "Dana", Nicole gained her composure, "Logan just left PCA?"

"What?" Dana snapped, somehow she had grown interest in the topic of discussion, but didn't want to appear to be too obvious, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Logan crying for the first time in his life", Nicole threw her arms up for emphasis, "I heard from Zoey who heard from Chase who heard from Michael who said that Logan's grandma died, so Logan's taking time of PCA for a while", Nicole bit her lip, "Isn't that sad?"

"Logan was crying?"

"That's what Michael said", Nicole popped a piece of bubble gum into her mouth, "Supposedly he and his grandma were really close, like best friends".

Dana thought about Logan going to the movies with some old woman with a cane, and helping her into her chair and adjusting just about everything for her. She thought about him just walking around with an old woman, holding her bags and talking, and helping her cross the street. The images seemed nice, and she was shocked Logan would be so nice to an old woman.

Dana let out a nervous laugh, "That's so sad".

"I know", Nicole sucked on her gum, "So I was thinking, like I do best, that maybe we should write Logan a card, and sign it from EVERYONE at PCA, like even Dean Rivers, and all the teachers".

"That's a good idea. But why do you need me?"

"Come on Dana", Nicole grinned, "Everyone knows you have a thing for Logan, it's more obvious than Shaq on steroids".

"A. Shaq's not on steroids and B. I don't like Logan!"

"Whatevs", Nicole laughed, "I just need your help".

* * *

"Are you sure there wasn't something in his eye?" Chase asked Michael skeptically as he sat down on his bed.

"I'm positive. He was sitting on his bed, crying huge blubber tears. It was kind of sad", Michael turned on the TV, "He must've spent a lot of time with her".

"Yeah".

"It sucks when old people die".

"Yeah".

"I can't believe Logan was crying".

"Neither can I".


	2. So Impossible

**Chapter Two: So Impossible**

Logan walked into the guest house for the first time in a while. He never really went into the guest house, his grandma always complained about how it had no air conditioning and it was hot as hell. So, the last time Logan had been in that house was when he was six. The room now had an eerie feel to it, like a ghost had somehow taken over it, and it lost the luster and magic it once held when his grandma lived in there. The outrageously green colored walls now looked like slime, splattered across the wall like paint on a canvas. Logan slowly walked further into the house, his feet guiding him instead of his brain, his face looking straight ahead, and his eyes empty. He had stopped crying when he had left PCA and now his eyes were dry, and stone-looking.

"It feels weird doesn't it?" his father put his arms on Logan's shoulders, "Like, this house is somehow haunted or something since she's gone". His voice was dry and raspy, from the cigarettes he had smoked on his way to pick Logan up, the smell was intoxicating.

Logan hated it when his father smoked, and he especially hated it when he overcrowded his personal space. Logan quickly pushed away from his father and stood apart, "It really sucks", Logan whispered as he walked deeper into the hallway, "I didn't even get to say goodbye".

"Logan…" his father walked closer to him, turning on a weak lamp in the hallway, "Logan these things aren't planned. We never – no one got to say goodbye".

"Yeah I know", Logan stepped into his grandmother's room, "But you were here. I was off at PCA – I could've done something – anything! Instead being there, being useless". Logan sat down on his grandmother's bed. The sheets were stripped bare and he sat on the bare eggshell mattress, the springs digging into him. It was just so hard to swallow, the fact that she was gone. It was almost – _impossible._

* * *

Chase Matthews had started writing when he was three, even before he could write words he'd make up stories and little picture books and maybe change the story every time he read it, but the plotlines were still there, the idea was still there. He wanted to be an accomplished writer by the time he turned 23, he wanted to be someone famous, someone _known._ Someone that women desired and would find his writing as amazing as he was. But Chase Matthews wanted a lot of things, and one thing about dreaming is knowing that they won't come true. 

_The music still played as he waited in his chair, playing wallflower was something he wasn't ashamed of. It was something he was used to. Just like he was used to see her dancing with other guys and not knowing the true feelings that harnessed in side of him for so long –_

"Chase?" Zoey walked into the lounge and sat down next to him, "What are you doing?"

Embarrassed, Chase covered his laptop and set it on the table, "Nothing – nothing at all. I was just – um waiting for you Zoey. Yeah, I was waiting for you". He was slightly disappointed that Zoey had broken his concentration, he was in an amazing, enthralling writers' zone – but however he enjoyed Zoey's company and wasn't mad at all that she had started talking to him, he wasn't mad at all. Nope, not at all.

"Doesn't seem like nothing", Zoey smiled, "What were you writing?"

Chase felt a tickle of pink color his cheeks, he quickly laughed it off, "Something stupid I bet, just a story I made up, and no you can't read it". Chase let out another laugh, "Let's get out of here".

"Why can't I read it?" Zoey crossed her arms, "I'm your best friend I should be able to read it".

"Look – reading a story isn't nearly as good incomplete as it is finished. When I finish I'll let you read it", Chase stuck up three fingers, "I swear scouts honor. Okay?"

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Stick a needle in my eye", Chase stood up, "Let's go to Sushi Rox or something", Chase picked up his laptop and walked outside with Zoey.

_I'm not ever going to finished that story, _Chase thought to himself, _Never._

_

* * *

_  
Quinn didn't think of herself as attractive, she didn't think she was ugly either, oh no. She was just _unique_ and that something about her kept guys sort of – afraid – of her more than attracted. It didn't break her heart or anything, at least she had Mark who was one guy that Quinn could call her own, and _like_ it. She liked it so much that she was acting so outside herself when she was around him, like suddenly looks were the only thing that mattered. She'd suddenly start spending her time messing with her hair and looking in the mirror when she knew she wasn't going to change. And I guess it sort of broke her heart, knowing that she wouldn't change.

"Quinn, open up", someone started tapping on her door, "It's Mark".

"Oh Mark! I'll be there in a second", Quinn started adjusting things around her dorm room and messing around with her outfit. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and walk towards the door, "Hey Mark"; she batted her eyelashes and smiled seductively as he walked in.

"Quinn, what's wrong with your eye?" Mark pointed, "I have some eye drops in my dorm…"

"Everything's fine Mark", Quinn sat down on her bed, she patted the seat next to her, "Sit?"

Obediently, Mark sat in the seat next to Quinn, "You have a really nice dorm Quinn, I – I've never really been in it but now I see, wow you have a really nice place here. Yep you do".

Slowly, Quinn moved in and kissed Mark mid-sentence, she began to shove her tongue down his throat.

"QUINN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Mark stood up.

"Kissing?" Quinn looked alarmed, "Am I doing it wrong? I'm so sorry Mark".

"Quinn there's something weird going on with you".

Quinn closed her eyes and nodded, "I know – I know. I'm just new to this whole dating thing and I don't know what to do. I don't know if what I'm doing is the right thing to be doing".

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know", the words uttered Quinn's mouth softly for the first time, and for the first time Quinn didn't have a solution to this problem and it was tearing her apart.

* * *

Dana sat at her computer trying to think of best e-mail to send to Logan. She wanted to sound subtle, not too clingy, but she wanted to show that she cared, that she at least had a heart. She firmly placed her manicured nails over the keyboard and slowly typed: 

Dear Logan, (ERASED)

_No, it makes me sound clingy. I'm so NOT clingy. EW. "Dear Logan". It sounds like some kind of grandma card, and his grandma died which is a million times worse._

Hey Logan! (ERASED)

"_Hey Logan!" What am I thinking? ACK. I sound like Nicole, which I'm not. And I sound perky, which is so not me and it does NOT help the situation to make myself be perky when his grandmother is DEAD._

Logan,

_Good, subtle, to the point. Now all I have to do is write the e-mail…_

_

* * *

_  
Nicole Bristow and Michael Barrett were in the courtyard playing basketball, the wind was flying in Nicole's hair as she jumped up and attempted to make a basket, the ball slammed into the backboard. Devastated, and defeated yet once again by Michael, Nicole ran to retrieve the ball and threw it at all Michael.

"Best two out of three?" Michael offered as he and Nicole sat down onto the cold concrete surface of the courtyard. He set the ball on his finger and began spinning it around.

"Not fair!" Nicole exclaimed helplessly and grabbed the ball back from Michael. She ran up to the hoop and scored a basket, "Oh! In your face Michael!"

Michael stood up, "Too bad we're not playing", he grinned, "Give me the rock".

"No!" Nicole defended, "No way!"

"Nicole, we could make this hard or we could make this easy, give me the ball!"

"No!" Nicole repeated.

"Nicole!" Michael ran and began to chase Nicole around the courtyard, playfully they laughed and knowing their situation, Michael play tackled her and she fell to the ground with him on top of her, and while they lay in that compromising position, Michael lowered his head and kissed her.


	3. Fantasy

**Chapter Three: Fantasy**

Quinn sat before her mirror, trying to look deeper at her appearance, trying to find ONE attractive thing about her. She couldn't. As she slowly undid her braids she looked into her mirror, almost in awe about how much she didn't change. When she was five she had started wearing glasses, and since then it kind of stuck to her like glue, and now being fourteen and practically a teenager, she looked the same. The same Quinn who guys were afraid of, the same Quinn who would spend her Saturday nights on the couch watching Bill Nye.

By herself.

And as Quinn began straightening her hair she realized that she could not – no she would not be that person again. It hurts when you're bullied and people call you a freak and push you in lockers, it hurts when you're surrounded by all of these beautiful people and feel almost obsolete. Like you don't belong. Quinn wasn't sure if she belonged, she wasn't sure about anything anymore. She wasn't sure of kissing Mark was the right thing to do, or if she was just being weird, which was something she was insanely good at.

Quinn slowly set the straightener down and took off her glasses, peering at the wooden rimmed frames. She had perfect 20/20 vision but wore glasses because she thought it made her look _studious. _Now she thought it made her look like a freak, a freak who zapped fruits and turned them into articles of clothing, a freak who didn't have a roommate and was lonely sometimes. A freak who was her. She placed her hands firmly on the glasses, sighing so she wouldn't be in for a shock and – _crack _– she snapped the glasses in half.

Quinn Pensky wasn't going to freak - well not _anymore._

* * *

Chase Matthews quickly sat before his laptop, turning it on as soon as he walked into his dorm room. Hanging out with Zoey had been as usual – fun, but now he had a sudden burst of inspiration and wanted to leak it out into words. He _needed _to do it. Breathing heavily, he took a deep breath before placing his fingers on the keyboard and typing furiously. 

_They had been friends for a while and to him it had seemed that there was no reward greater than being her best friend. They were able to talk to each other, have deep discussions about grapes and laugh about what bogus thing their teacher said that day. He had always enjoyed her company. But as the days went on, and the two got older he quickly wondered to himself, "Will I tell her?" He didn't want to ruin a friendship which was built solely on trust, he didn't want to be turned down and have things turn awkward between them. So he kept his mouth shut, but in the back of his mind, he was often wondering, "Will I ever tell her?" And maybe, someday he would._

Chase let out a sigh and saved the file on his laptop before closing it and taking out his cell phone, he flipped through his contacts before he found Zoey's number. Mustering up all the confidence he could he dialed the number and waited for her to answer while fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat.

After one ring Zoey answered, "Hey Chase", she sounded cheery, "What's up?"

The sound of her voice filling his ears overwhelmed him greatly that he almost forgot what he was going to say, standing to his feet Chase began to pace around his dorm room, "Hey Zoey", he swallowed, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie later? You don't have to go, I was just wondering…"

"Chase", Zoey sounded firm, "I…"

"We can go tomorrow; I mean it's no big deal…"

"Chase".

"I have a ton of homework to do anyways".

"Chase!" Zoey lowered her voice, "I'd love to go, pick me up at seven?"

"Yeah, yeah", Chase tried to hide the excitement from his voice, "I'll pick you up at seven".

"Okay, cool. See you later Chase", Zoey hung up.

Chase hung up and reclined back into his chair, laughing to himself as he did so. _Tonight's the night, _Chase thought in satisfaction, _tonight's the night I'm going to tell her._

"Tonight's the night!" Zoey exclaimed as she threw her clothes on her bed, and began rummaging through them, she picked up a shirt and held it up to Nicole, "What do you think?"

Nicole sipped on her strawberry slushy, "I think that that's my shirt".

"Nicole!" Zoey put on her best puppy dog face, "Please?"

"Fine", Nicole walked over to her bed and flopped down on it, "So you're going to tell Chase tonight?"

"Yeah", Zoey smiled and nodded, "I am".

Nicole took a long sip from her strawberry slushy at set it down on her night stand, closing her eyes as she experienced the tormenting feel of bran freeze, "Good. I'm tired of seeing you be so miserable".

"I'm not miserable!"

"Whatever".

"Well I gotta go", Zoey quickly pulled the shirt over her head, "See you later Nicole".

"Later", Nicole waved and watched Zoey walk out the door.

* * *

Michael Barrett was never one to show his true emotions, he was never one to cry in public. He was never one to cry, period. But as he sat in his dorm room that night tears dripped off his eyes and slowly onto the carpet as if it was raining inside. He was on the phone with his father, who too was crying. 

Michael cleared his throat, "So she has cancer?" Michael wiped the tears from his eyes with his hand and shook the wetness out – he clutched the phone his hand furiously and was trying his best not to cry.

"Yeah, she was diagnosed last week", his father seemed weak and his voice was loosing its strength.

"Can I – can I talk to her?" Michael asked suddenly, the question both alarming him and his father.

"Michael… I wish you could", his father sounded hopeful, but upset at the same time, "But she's so tired – she can't. I'm sorry Michael".

"Yeah, it's okay", Michael sighed, "I gotta go".

"Michael…"

"Bye", Michael turned off the phone and lay on his bed, the tears leaking helplessly from his eyes. She had been his rock, she couldn't have cancer, and sure as hell she couldn't die.

* * *

Dana sat in the PCA lounge with a computer placed in front of her, she had moved to the lounge because it was quieter than her dorm, hearing Zoey and Nicole go on about some useless topic, like what nail polish color matched best with their outfit. Dana wasn't in to that sort of thing and she wanted to be completely at rest when she was writing her e-mail to Logan, she needed to focus, she needed to be kept alone. 

Logan,

I'm very sorry that your grandmother died. I hope you know that a lot of people at PCA care about you – and your family. We hope everything is going okay, and a lot of us miss you. We hope you're doing okay and – um something really funny happened today, we were in Mr. Bender's class and he let out this wretched fart – wow. You should've been there. You would've died laughing. A lot of people miss you and hope you come back soon.

-Dana.

Dana looked at the computer screen, _what was I thinking?_ She looked at the e-mail again, closer this time. _I sound so clingy, I sound like I actually care about him._ Dana was quickly interrupted by Nicole walking up to her computer, not knowing what to do, Dana hit enter and quickly logged off the computer.

"Hey!" Nicole perkily skipped over to Dana, "What you writing?"

"Nothing", Dana smiled, "Um, nothing at all".

"Do you wanna go somewhere? We could get Michael and go get a slushy…"

"Sure!" Dana jumped up, "Let's go".

_Shit_ she thought as she walked away with Nicole, _I sent the e-mail…_

* * *

Logan sat upstairs in his bedroom, the lights were off and he had just turned on the computer, the light somehow blinded him and he put his hand up to his eyes to shield the light. It was seven at night and everyone in his house was asleep, it was better then mopping around the house – _crying._ Logan quickly logged into his email account and looked at his inbox. He had one e-mail from Dana. 

Dana?

Suddenly his heart leaped and he quickly opened the e-mail, reading it as fast as he could, and rereading it, and reviewing it. After the fourth time reading the e-mail he actually smiled, _so she really cares about me, _Logan thought and flipped open his cell phone. He had to call her, he had to say something.

"Hello?" Dana answered on the first ring.

"Dana", Logan cleared his throat, "It's Logan".

"Logan". Dana repeated softly, "How are you?"

"I got your e-mail".

"Oh", Dana breathed, "So you read it?"

"Yeah, and um thanks", Logan heaved a huge sigh.

"You're welcome".

"So, Mr. Bender ripped a fart today?"

"You could say that…"

"Sorry I missed it".

"I'd say you're lucky", Dana let out a nervous laugh, "It was really wretched, I don't think I breathed the rest of the period, tears were leaking from Nicole's eyes – it was just horrible".

Logan laughed, "Wow".

"So – uh – how are you doing?" Dana chose her words carefully, "After what happened and everything?"

"I'm fine", Logan sounded stern, "I gotta go".

He quickly hung up, lowered his head and just started crying.


	4. I Like

**Chapter Four: I Like**

Memories hung in his room from the time he was two, this was where he had his first kiss – and got to second base. His room was like this vortex that held so many moments, and so many experiences that he remembered forever. This room was where he first met his grandmother. It was 1994 and she had just came back from rehab resulting after a strenuous drug binge. He remembered she was insanely skinny and had stringy curly blonde hair. She staggered into his room wearing oversized sunglasses, and a cigarette was posed in between her fingers. He remembered she smelt like lemon pledge, which was a rare sent for anybody's grandmother to smell like.

Even if she was a drug addict.

She was wearing hot pink pumps and Calvin Klein jeans; he remembered this because at that age Logan knew everything about fashion – being brought up by no one other than his mother. After the first year he was born, his father went off on some wild business expedition. He returned by the time Logan turned eight – but that's beside the point – we're focusing on his grandmother. So she plopped down on his bed and crossed her legs Indian-style looking directly into his eyes. Her cigarette now in her mouth, and her sunglasses still on her face.

He remembered the first words she'd ever said to him. They were odd words for anybody's grandmother to say, he remembered she had a raspy voice too and as she took the cigarette out of her mouth she blew a huge smoke puff into Logan's face, resulting in him having an enormous coughing skit. _"Logan", _she said, her breath was a mixture of cigarette smoke and cream soda, _"You're going to grow up to be a stud"._ And then she laughed – no she hackled furiously and ruffled Logan's curly brown hair with her wrinkly dry fingers.

And now Logan sat on his bed – in the same spot where his grandmother once sat, wearing her hot pink pumps and her Calvin Klein jeans. At that moment – I swear Logan pressed his nose against his bed and smelt the distinct smell of lemon pledge. He buried his eyes in the blanket and tried his hardest not to cry into them. It had been two weeks since she had died, and his family was now finally having the funeral, in their backyard nonetheless. Logan took a deep breath and stood, fixing up his black Armani suit in the mirror.

"Hey Logan", Dana walked into his bedroom, she was dressed appropriately in a black dress and plain black shoes, "How are you?" She stood uncomfortably and looked up at him.

Logan didn't even ask how Dana got there, instead he walked over to his bed, and pointed to the place where his grandmother had once sat, "She sat right there, Dana. Right there", he then walked over to another part of his bedroom, where a chair was facing directly at the window, "This was her favorite place to sit", a tear dripped from his eye, "She – she'd sit there every day and just look", more tears came from his eyes, "She loved it".

Dana slowly walked closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Logan, I am so sorry".

"She's gone Dana!" Logan turned around, now facing Dana and more tears flowing like floodgates from his eyes, "She's not coming back! She's – she's not gonna tell me when I should clean my room or help me sneak out of the house! She's not going to do it!" He started shaking now, covering his hands to his eyes.

"Logan", Dana breathed, "Logan", she then wrapped her arms around him, "Everything's going to be okay. I promise. Everything's going to be okay". She bit her bottom lip, "I'll make sure of it".

And at that strange moment when both Dana and Logan were outside of there selves, Logan wrapped his arms around Dana and they actually _hugged._ Yeah – Logan's room had a lot of memories, and they kept on getting better.

* * *

Confessions weren't necessarily something that Chase was particularly good at, and what happened last Friday added to that. He had thought going to a movie would be the absolute perfect time to tell Zoey how much he cared about her – it was then or never, he was ready, he was set. So when his and Zoey's hands touched when they both reached for the popcorn and their eyes locked, Chase said the absolute worse thing. _'I have to go to the bathroom'._ And he walked out of the theater and kicked himself in the ass. _Hard._

_Why couldn't he do it? Why couldn't he just go for it and for once stop being the silly best friend? Why? Because he was a wimp, that's why. Because she looked so beautiful that night and he was afraid of loosing her as a friend – but he could've gained her for something more, and something better. He remembered the look on her face when their hands touched – her eyes were staring into his and –_

"Hi Chase!" Zoey walked up to him while he was in his writing fury.

Chase quickly slammed his laptop shut and grinned at Zoey, "Hey".

"What were you writing", Zoey eyed the laptop suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing".

"Chase!" Zoey seemed stern and upset, "Just tell me".

"I was writing a story".

"What about?" Zoey was becoming more interested.

"We've been through this before Zoey, I'll tell you, when I finish".

"Yeah and that'll be never", Zoey rolled her eyes, "Please Chase, can I read it?"

"Not yet".

"Chase!"

Chase sighed, "Nope, so um Bender's test, it was pretty hard…"

"Yeah", Zoey nodded, "I probably failed it".

"Yeah right", Chase rolled his eyes, "You're a genius – well not like Quinn but you still are really smart".

"I couldn't study last night; I had a lot on my mind".

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you, when I finish", Zoey laughed.

"Ouch!"

"I better get going; Dustin wants me to help him pick out his outfit. Later Chase".

"Bye Zoey", Chase waved and watched as Zoey walked away. He then set his laptop safely on his lap and was about to start writing when he was interrupted by a girl named Kelly Carter.

"Hey Chase", Kelly waved to him, "Is anyone sitting here?"

"No, you can sit", he quickly closed his laptop and set it on the table.

"It's kind of weird, I've always wanted to talk to you", Kelly sat down, "I just never knew what would be the right time".

"What do you mean?" Chase was becoming interested now and turned to Kelly.

"Well every time I see you, you're with Zoey, talking or watching a movie – or doing _something_. I guess I was sort of I don't know intimidated?" Kelly shrugged.

"Of Zoey?"

"Yeah", Kelly nodded, "Because I like you Chase".

And that moment, Chase's heart came to a stop.

* * *

"Okay, so put the picture there", Michael hovered over Nicole as they worked on their internet assignment. They'd been spending a lot of time together in the past week and Michael was trying his absolute best not to think about his little sister whose life was slowly melting away by the cruelty of leukemia.

Nicole clicked something over on the computer, "Like this?"

"No", Michael reached for the mouse, "Like this".

"Ooh", Nicole grabbed his arm, "You smell nice".

"Thanks", Michael pulled his arm away, "Okay so save the file".

Nicole clicked save and turned to Michael, "Done".

"Cool", Michael stood up, "Do you want to go get a slushy or something?"

"I'd love to", Nicole hopped up and walked with Michael out of the lounge.

Michael took Nicole's hand as they started walking around the campus.

"I like this", Nicole grinned.

"You like what?" Michael asked as he looked towards Nicole.

"This", Nicole repeated, "You and I together".

Michael fell silent.

"We are together right?" Nicole ripped her hand away, "Oh my God! I feel like such an idiot!"

"Nicole, chill", Michael reached for her hand, "We're together". For the first time, the words suddenly entered Michael's brain. _'We're together'._ It wasn't that Michael didn't like Nicole, if she and him were going out last year he'd love it, but now with everything going on back home with his sister – he didn't know if he could handle a girlfriend. But he couldn't let a show. Michael Barrett was a man, he showed no fear. No fear at all.

Nicole took his hand and kissed him softly on the cheek.

But during that moment, all Michael could think about was his little sister back at home hooked up to monitors in a hospital, and there he was kissing his girlfriend? It didn't add up. _No fears Michael, _he repeated in his mind, _you're a man dammit, no fears. _But in the back of his mind, he was hiding.

* * *

Quinn thought her change of appearance took a turn for the better, she thought breaking her glasses and wearing revealing tank tops was what Mark wanted. She **thought **she was doing the right thing. But ever since her sudden make over Mark was trying to avoid her, he was not going anywhere near her. And quite frankly, it was pissing Quinn off. So she pounded on his door manically until he answered.

"DO YOU HATE ME MARK?" She stormed into his dorm room, her hair flying and her mind raging, "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Quinn".

"What?" Quinn was seemingly impatient at this point and her arms were crossed firmly over her chest.

"You've changed".

"Well, isn't that what you wanted?" Quinn asked, her voice quivering.

"No – now guys look at you – and give you attention – Quinn I don't want any competition".

"You didn't have any competition before?" Quinn's voice was shaking, "When I was ugly".

"Quinn you were never ugly!"

"Yes I was, and you know it", tears formed in Quinn's eyes, "It's like I can never make you happy everything I do just makes you more upset…"

"Because you're not being yourself!"

"I'm being me, Mark, I'm just wearing different clothes and making myself feel better, and you know what? DAMN YOU MARK! DAMN YOU! I tried getting inside your head to know what I could do and nothing made you happy".

"Nothing has to make me happy. Quinn I like you – not this girl who you are right now".

"Well this girl is me, I don't want to be considered the freak anymore Mark", Quinn bit her bottom lip, "And if you don't like it, screw it! We're over!"

Quinn stormed out of his dorm room and ran into the hallway where she ran into a gorgeous guy with curly blonde hair and insanely deep green eyes. She nearly trampled him, and they both fell on the ground. Tears were now flooding from Quinn's eyes and she couldn't help but break down crying. "I'm so sorry", she blubbered to the guy, "I'm so sorry – I should've looked where I was going – I'm so stupid…"

The guy got up and held out his hand, "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying. Sushi?"

Quinn nodded and took his hand.


	5. One and Only

**Chapter Five: One and Only**

The sky was horribly grey that October night, and as tears dripped in the rain in remembrance of Claudia Reese, Logan stood, his eyes and his head pointed down low, and his fingers lightly laced in Dana's. The wind was cold, and with the rain pounding down hard, Dana wrapped her loose arm around her body. The atmosphere was dark and gloomy and as her stoned body lay in the white casket – the weather matched the occasion. Her pose was one of conventional, her eyes closed and her arms crossed lightly over her heart and she looked _peaceful, serene._ Logan took a deep breath as he and Dana walked over to the casket. Logan gripped his hand to the white leather inside the casket and stared into his grandmother's closed eyes. His stomach started to shake uncontrollably and a salty teardrop fell from his eye.

"_Open", _Logan whispered feebly, as if demanding his grandmother to open her eyes, as if she could listen, "Dammit grandma! Open your eyes". More tears dripped from his eyes, he reached for her hand, "You're not dead! You can't be – you can't be dead!" He tried picking up her arm – he tried but failed so horribly.

Logan's father tried to whisk him away, Logan was causing bigger a scene than attended, "Logan come on – let's go inside". He grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him away breaking his hands free from Dana's, "Sorry", he apologized to the attendees of the funeral, "He's super sensitive". The way he uttered those words held certain _bitterness _that only Logan's dad could pull off. Violently he pushed Logan inside the kitchen and stared at him, "What the hell were you doing out there?" His hands were placed firmly on the dinner table, "You looked like a punk out there!"

"Sorry dad", Logan looked down at the ground, "I don't know what happened". Logan was used to one of his father's many rages. It was the result of too much testosterone – a horrible trait of all the Reese men.

Mr. Reese began to pace around the kitchen, "We all miss her okay?" His voice softened for a second, "But you can not show any sign of weakness. You're a man!" His voice rose to a higher volume which startled Logan.

Logan looked out the window, "Well maybe if you actually missed her…"

Mr. Reese threw a vase on the floor and stormed towards Logan; he pushed him against the wall and pointed his finger directly in his face, "You don't know a damn thing about me Logan. She's my mother, of course I miss her. But I'm not going to sit around and cry like a little girl!" He pushed him harder this time.

Logan just stood there and stared his eyes in his father's deep gray ones, "I'm not a girl", he croaked, "I'm not a fucking girl", the words came out as bitter as they possibly could. Logan wiped a tear from his eye and pushed his father.

"Well start acting like one", Mr. Reese demanded, "I will not sit here and watch my son make a fool of himself. Go up to your room – now!"

"Dad, there's a funeral…"

"Go Logan", he pointed his finger in the direction of Logan's bedroom and watched as he feebly staggered upstairs. Dana then slid into the kitchen and turned to Mr. Reese who's hands were firmly placed on the kitchen table, his head was hung down low and tears were rolling down his cheeks, "Dana, Logan's in his room", Mr. Reese breathed without looking up to make eye contact with Dana, "You can go upstairs if you want".

Dana nodded and slowly walked upstairs, her feet weighing heavily as she approached every step. _'What am I going to say?' _Dana wondered as she walked as slow as she could upstairs, _'What **can** I say? No one in my family has ever died before – well except for my pet rat Lucifer – but… it's not the same, I can't do this. I can't – _but it was already too late. Dana had made her way upstairs and in front of Logan's bedroom, the door was wide open and Logan was sitting on his bed looking through photo albums.

"Dana", he looked up, "Come in".

Obediently Dana walked towards Logan and sat down next to him. She pointed at a picture of a woman with Logan at Disneyworld. In the picture they were posing with Goofy, "Is that her?" her voice had an airy tone.

"Yeah", Logan nodded, "It is".

"She's beautiful", Dana breathed, "She's really, really pretty".

"She was super nice too, and I kept thinking how could someone so nice raise someone so evil?" Logan's bottom lip quivered as he turned the page of the photo album.

"Logan…"

"I'm serious! She was the nicest woman on earth, and my dad – my dad thinks he can't treat me like shit and then buy me with money – he does it all the time! And he expects almost – he expects…" Logan's voice was beginning to shake.

"I'm sure he loves you".

"BULLSHIT!" Logan screamed and threw the photo album on the ground with tremendous strength, "Bullshit. He pulled me away from her – he – he thinks he's so fucking strong and…" Logan was starting to break down crying, "He's a jackass. I hate my dad so much Dana! I hate him, and I hate how he treats people, God I can't wait to get back to PCA".

"You can't run away from him forever".

"No shit", Logan replied glumly, "Do you know he never hugged me? Never".

"Really? What about your mom?"

"My mom's my mom", Logan shrugged, "She's awesome, but she can't control him – and she can't divorce him either. She lovesthis lifestyleway too much – for once I want someone to be on my side – I want someone who actually cares".

"I care Logan", Dana stood up and gave him a hug, "I'm on your side".

"Please don't lie to me Dana".

"I'm not", Dana kissed him softly on the lips, "Because I love you".

"I love you too", Logan hugged Dana to his chest, "I love you too".

* * *

She had asked him out, and Chase, being the careful person he was wanted to go to Zoey for advice, for her_ permission._ He was convinced if she told him that he should go out and date Kelly, there was no hope for them and he'd just have to move on. Case closed. _God, how stupid will I look?_ Chase wondered to himself, _asking her if I should go out with Kelly. _The best friend speech would do the trick, he was convinced, it would give him more than a right reason to come to her in the first place, so swallowing his pride, Chase sat down next to Zoey in the dorm lounge and grinned at her.

"Why are you so happy?" Zoey asked.

Chase shrugged, "You know Kelly Carter?"

"Yeah, she's in my gym class", Zoey looked at Chase, "Why?"

"She asked me out", Chase said bluntly.

"Congratulations".

"So I should go out with her?" Chase asked, "Zoey, I value your opinion more than anyone else I know, you're my best friend and if you hate Kelly and know something weird about her like she has jam in between her toenails then I want to hear it, right now, before I ask her out".

"Go for it", Zoey smiled, "Kelly's nice and I think you two would be great together".

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, definitely".

_So it's over, _Chase thought silently in the back of his head, he nodded slowly to himself and mumbled the audible words, "Thanks Zoey".

"Yeah, that's what friends are for", Zoey smiled, "So have you finished your story?"

"Nope", Chase shook his head, "But I'm sort of at a block right now".

"Any inspiration?"

"None".

"I've heard that some writers pull their inspiration from personal experiences, did you know that?"

"No", Chase lied, "But thanks for the tip".

"No problem. So do you want to go get sushi or something? Curfew isn't for another two hours…"

"I'd love to – but I should better find Kelly", Chase stood up, "Bye Zoey, thanks for the help".

"You're welcome", Zoey waved, "Good luck".

"Thanks", Chase walked away. He wasn't usually one to turn down any invitation from Zoey, but now things were different, she had basically instructed him to go out with Kelly Carter, like she didn't want him in her face anymore, like a new girlfriend was just the thing he needed. He was hoping that Zoey would've said, _"HELL NO, I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO OUT WITH THAT BITCH!" _And then he'd declare his love for her right there. But things never seemed to work out in Chase's favor. It was like the universe hated him or something, and he hated the universe even more.

"Kelly", Chase ran up to her as he was walking out of the lounge, "What's up?"

"Nothing", Kelly smiled up at Chase, "I was just going to get some sushi…"

"Can I come?" Chase asked.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, with **Zoey**?" The name was dragged out of her mouth almost bitterly.

Chase shrugged, "I turned her down so I could hang out with you".

"Why?"

"Because I want to be your boyfriend Kelly".

Kelly smiled and pulled Chase's face in her hands, and gave him a long, sultry kiss.

Zoey sat in the dorm lounge. _Why did I tell him to do it?_ She wondered to herself, another voice inside herself answered, _Because of what happened last Friday – because of how embarrassing it was to have false hope. I probably looked like a deer, staring into his eyes like that. I'm a complete idiot. _She remembered how cute he looked, carefully stepping over her to go to the bathroom, and on the way home walking her all the way to her dorm room and giving her a friendly hug after their "date". She had expected something more – maybe something like a kiss. But Zoey Brooks had no luck, all Chase wanted to be was friends, and she wasn't going to let it burn her. She was going to let it eat her inside.

* * *

"MICHAEL!" Lizzy's voice was high pitched and energetic as she talked on the phone, no one would've guessed she had leukemia; she seemed so happy, so full of life. And this was only on the phone.

Michael forced a smile, "Hey Lizzy, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, a lot", she answered plainly, "This sucks".

"I agree. This really, really, sucks".

"Michael, when are you coming home?" Lizzy asked, sadly this time, "I want you to come home".

"I'll be back for Christmas".

"What if I don't live until Christmas?" Lizzy asked, worried now, "Leukemia kills people".

"Not if they're strong, and you have to swear to me that you'll be strong".

"I'll be strong Michael", Lizzy replied blandly.

"No, you have to swear to God that you'll be strong", Michael sighed, "Say it".

"I swear to God I'll stay strong – and I swear to Michael and I swear to myself".

"That's what I want to hear", Michael tried to force a smile, for Lizzy's sake, "Are the doctors being nice to you?"

"Some of them, some of them are big, meanies. I don't like those".

"Well tell those meanies if they don't stop being mean to you that you're big, bad dinosaur brother will come and attack them".

"YOU BETTER!"

"Tell them, and they won't be mean to you".

"You swear?"

"Have I ever lied to you?"

At that moment, Nicole walked into Michael's dorm room and shut the door lightly behind her.

"You've never ever lied to me", Lizzy admitted, "Why not?"

Michael turned around and waved at Nicole, "Because, I'm your big brother. I'd never lie to you", he whispered into the receiver.

"Never?"

"Ever", Michael breathed, "I gotta go Lizzy, but you'll call me tomorrow right?"

"Right".

"Bye, I love you", Michael hung up the phone and turned to Nicole.

Nicole walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she greeted him with a soft kiss on his lips, "Hey sexy", she grinned, "Yuker in Matt's dorm room, do you wanna go?"

"Sure".

"Who were you talking to by the way? Some other girl that you like besides me?" Nicole asked flirtatiously.

"Of course not", Michael smiled, "That was my little sister Lizzy".

"Oh? My brother never calls me", Nicole bit her bottom lip, "You must be the best".

"Your brother would call you a lot too, if you had leukemia", Michael swallowed and closed his eyes.

Nicole's jaw dropped, "Is Lizzy going to die?"

"I don't know", Michael shrugged, "I don't want to think about it, let's go play Yuker".

He grabbed Nicole's hand and walked with her out the door. But Nicole was worried; Michael had been playing this happy-go-lucky routine when obviously something was going on back home with him, and his family. She didn't know what to do; she didn't know how to be the good girlfriend. But one thing was for sure, if Michael was going to spontaneously combust, Nicole assured herself that she'd be there to pick up the pieces, and no one else.

* * *

His name was Dylan; he came from Houston, Texas and was in love with artwork. PCA was a last resort for him; it was either PCA or juvy. He came here because he and a couple of his friends were being stupid one night, driving into things, people. They were all high no doubt – Dylan was the only one who was mildly sober, so he got off easier. With the assurance that he'd do well at PCA – or else juvy had his name plastered all over it. He and Quinn sat down at Sushi Rox, across from each other, their eyes glued on their food.

"So you don't talk a lot", Dylan observed, looking up from his food, "You nearly kill a guy and you won't even thank him for dinner. You're one strange girl Quinn".

"I'm sorry again and sorry for being strange", Quinn was still looking down, she was now burying her sushi in salt.

"I like strange", Dylan smiled and took the salt out of Quinn's hand, "You're going pretty crazy with that stuff".

"Yeah, I know. I get kind of nervous sometimes… sorry".

"Why do you always apologize?" Dylan wondered, sprinkling a little salt on his sushi.

"Isn't that what you want to hear?" Quinn wondered aloud, her gaze now meeting Dylan's.

Dylan shook his head, "I want to hear what makes you tick, I want to hear about your favorite band, and your favorite color, I want to hear about you Quinn".

"I'm not really all that interesting…" Quinn pulled her hair behind her ear.

"I don't believe you", Dylan teased.

"You should!"

"Well make me change my mind".

"Okay, so I make inventions", Quinn paused, "I know that sounds really freaky and lame but I do".

"No, no, no. Pretty and smart, I like that".

Quinn blushed.

"Are you blushing?" Dylan taunted.

Quinn smiled, looked down, and shook her head.

"You're lying! So Quinn, you're a liar too?"

"Of course not. I don't lie".

"Did you know it's humanly impossible not to lie? I bet you did".

"I didn't".

"Liar".

Quinn started to laugh, "Dylan you're crazy".

"Why?"

"Because you just are, who asks someone like me out after I almost killed you?"

"Me", Dylan sprinkled some more salt on his sushi, "Because I'm crazy about you".

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, so last chapter I made a mistake, when I was talking about how long Logan had been at home I meant one week, not two.)**


	6. Speak For Myself

**_(A/N:Thank you for all of the reviews! Ireally appreciate it. This is probably one of my favorite chapters so far along with chapter five, it really gets into every characters conflict, really. And things happen between some characters that you'd never expect. So read it! And review it pleaase.)_****

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Speak For Myself**

Halloween was her favorite holiday.

He remembered the first time he took her trick-or-treating; it was sort of a punishment his parents gave him after playfully putting her in the garbage can. She was three, he was eleven. He remembered how her eyes sparkled as she put on her fairy costume and was in awe at the amount of candy people gave to the bigger kids. Michael remembered her saying the following words, _'Michael, promise me you'll take me trick-or-treating every year?" _Michael nodded, _'I promise'_. But the next year he was sent off to PCA, and he never went trick-or-treating with his little sister ever again.

She had called him earlier that day, sounding as if she'd been crying for a long time. Her words were all smashed and slurred together, _'MICHAEL!' _He remembered the sound of her sputtering, _'Michael! The doctors won't – they won't let me go trick-or-treating!' _He could imagine her with tears rolling down her puffy cheeks; he could imagine her response when the doctors told her she wasn't allowed to go out. He could imagine so many things but he couldn't see them.

He needed to see them.

His decision had come to him slightly after he hung up after his conversation with her. It wasn't fair that he could spend his Halloween at PCA with his friends, having a great time when his little sister (who loved the holiday more than him) was cooped up in the hospital. It just wasn't fair.

Wasn't there the "make a wish" foundation?

Michael didn't think it was fair how the doctors were treating her, a six year old girl, sick with leukemia was having to deal with all of this _unfairness _didn't seem right to Michael, and he wanted to go down there and give the doctors a piece of his mind.

So he started packing. Right after he got out of his classes. Logan and Chase were out doing something and Michael thought it would be the perfect time to do it, and to avoid questioning. He began stuffing things into his suitcase, one by one at first, and then thinking about his sister's situation he put more things in his suitcase at a time, the faster he could come back home, the happier his sister would be.

He began to pack in bulk.

And just as he was zipping up his suitcase, Nicole walked into his dorm room with a bag of candy in her hand. She was sucking on a lollipop and eyeing Michael suspiciously, there was something in her eye that was almost _skeptical._ Skeptical of what Michael was doing with a packed suitcase. _Worried _about what Michael was doing with a packed suitcase. She took her lollipop out of her mouth and observed Michael's dorm, everything belonging to him was nowhere to be found and she crossed her arms firmly at her chest, glaring at Michael.

"What are you doing?" She asked coolly, "You can't leave. The dance is tonight and – and the dorm advisors won't let you go. What are you thinking?" She let out an exasperated sigh and crossed her eyes over in Michael's direction.

"I have to go back to Chicago", Michael chose his words carefully, "I – I have to go see her. She's not doing too well and I'm worried". Michael closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back tears, "She's having a bad day – and to top all of that off, the doctors won't let her go trick-or-treating". Michael sat down on his bed and rubbed his hands together.

Nicole walked towards him and sat down next to him, "Well duh", she said softly, "Your sister's sickly. And trick-or-treating isn't a big deal. It happens every year". Nicole gently placed her hand on Michael's knee.

"It's a big deal to Lizzy", Michael stood up, "What if she doesn't live until next year Nicole? What if she dies? This has been her favorite holiday since the day she was born, and, and it doesn't make sense to me why they can't figure something out, why they can't make her situation _better_".

"Oh, and so you think leaving PCA will make things better?"

"Exactly", Michael breathed, "She wants me there. She _needs _me there".

"What about your parents?"

"They don't want me missing school", Michael looked down, "But she's my sister".

"I know it's hard…"

"No, Nicole you don't know. You don't know how I'm feeling right now".

"I would if you just opened your mouth for a few seconds!"

"I can't", Michael's voice softened, "I don't want to talk about this to _anyone _except for her".

Nicole swallowed, _hard_, "Then what do you want from me?"

Michael fell silent.

"A kiss? A hug?" Nicole asked, "Michael, I don't want to be seen and not heard".

"And I don't want my sister to die", Michael grabbed his suitcase, "But we don't always get what we want".

"MICHAEL!" Nicole ran in front of him, "You can't go. The DA's won't let you, you're parents don't want you to leave school. Just wait until next month, and during Thanksgiving/Christmas break you can be there and – and they'll all want you there".

"What if she doesn't live until then?" Michael croaked and dropped his suitcase, "I need to see her before she dies…"

"I know you do", Nicole wrapped her arms around him, "But look at Logan, he didn't get to see his grandmother before she died, and it's still _okay_. I promise, it'll be okay".

"God", Michael whispered, "This isn't fair".

"Life's not fair Michael, life's so fucking unfair", Nicole bit her bottom lip and rested her head on Michael's chest.

And that's how they stood. Nicole, with her arms wrapped around Michael's waist, her head resting on his chest. And Michael, with his head resting on Nicole's his eyes lightly closed. And he didn't cry, that was until the words _'trick-or-treat'_ were heard from a nearby dorm room and then Michael let a crystal tear drop fall from his eye and into Nicole's hair.

"Sorry", he whispered.

"Don't be", Nicole whispered back, "Don't be sorry".

Michael sighed, and closed his eyes. That was the first time he'd ever cried at PCA. And she'd been there to see it.

* * *

She wasn't like Zoey at all. She was obsessed with fashion magazines, nail polish, and she strongly hated basketball. Her favorite color was red, and hated Mr. Bender's computer class with a fiery passion deep inside her heart. She sounds awesome right? Psh. Bump that, Zoey was the only person on Chase's mind at the Halloween dance. Kelly had been off talking to some of her friends when Chase bumped into Zoey at the punch table. She smiled at him and handed him a glass. 

"You're manning the punch table?" Chase asked.

Zoey nodded, "Yep. It's the unglamorous side of not having a date. Not that I wanted one…"

"Well, having a date isn't too glamorous".

"You lie".

"No", Chase shook his head, "It kind of sucks actually".

"Are you sure it isn't the dates fault?"

"Well Kelly is sort of…"

"I was talking about you", Zoey laughed, "But now that you brought up Kelly I'd like to hear about it".

"She's great", Chase nodded.

"But?"

"She's kind of clothes obsessed".

"Well duh", Zoey handed a random person a glass of punch, "She's a girl. You should've thought of that before you started dating one".

"I should've. Stupid me".

Zoey laughed.

"No, but really. Kelly's awesome. I think the two of you would get along great", Chase lied as he took a sip of his punch, "By the way where's Nicole?"

"With Michael. They've been totally inseparable since they started dating".

"I noticed. Same with Logan and Dana".

"And you and Kelly", Zoey pursed her lips together, "But it's cool, I like being alone…"

"I sort of miss it".

"You're lying!" Zoey grinned, "Really?"

"Yeah", I didn't have to make sure my colors were coordinating when I went to a dance. I didn't have to…"

"Chase! There you are!" Kelly walked over to him and over dramatically put her hands around his waist, "Aw, you got me punch".

"Actually…"

Kelly ignored him, "Isn't he the sweetest Zoey?"

"Yep", she faked a smile, "He's the sweetest".

Chase rolled his eyes, and Zoey let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, nothing. Except for the fact that I'd love to dance with you".

"Of course", Kelly grinned and looked over at Zoey.

Chase set his glass of punch on the table and whispered to Zoey, "You're lucky".

Zoey shook her head and watched as Chase and Kelly made their way to the dance floor. It was nice of Chase to still make friendly conversation with Zoey even though his girlfriend had some serious attachment issues. She watched Kelly put her arms around Chase's shoulders and Chase place his around her hips. They were dancing to some slow song, one of Zoey's favorites. They looked so happy together, Kelly couldn't stop putting her mouth to Chase's ear to tell him something and vice-versa, they were the ultimate couple.

"I don't like you talking to her", Kelly whispered to Chase, "It makes me look bad".

'_Yeah right'_ Chase thought, _'You don't need me to look bad'._ When Kelly wasn't looking he turned his head to Zoey who was looking at him as well, he rolled his eyes as sort of an inside joke and watched as Zoey smiled.

* * *

The Halloween dance wasn't really her scene, and Dylan understood. They were sitting in her dorm room watching some old black and white Halloween movie. She and him were sitting relatively close to each other, well closer than her and Mark had ever been. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and her head was lying on his lap, his hand was softly stroking her hair. _This is amazing, _Quinn thought, _this is so amazing. _Her experiences with the fairer sex had been limited and now she was actually, she was really getting close with one. She didn't know what else would make this moment greater. Until Dylan brought it up. 

"You have beautiful hair", Dylan murmured, "It's so soft…"

"Thank you", Quinn whispered, blushing. Compliments weren't something she usually got.

"Quinn", Dylan lowered his head and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss Dylan had given her was nothing like the one she had laid on Mark. This one had meant something more, it was perfect, it was _natural. _

Quinn blushed again.

"Quinn, I really like you", Dylan whispered.

Quinn nodded, "I really like you too Dylan".

"You're so beautiful Quinn".

This time a tear leaked from Quinn's eye, "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it".

Dylan lowered his head again and kissed Quinn, this time with more force, Quinn opened her eyes and pulled away.

"You didn't like it?" Dylan liked, self conscious now.

"No, I liked it", Quinn let out a staggering breath, "I _really _liked it".

"Good", Dylan kissed her, and adjusted his body, this time he was on top of her and Quinn was fully aware of the situation, she was fully aware of what could happen.

"Do you want to?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know…" Quinn looked away, "I see the things on the news, and – and we're young".

"I want to remember this forever", Dylan kissed Quinn again, "I want to remember you forever".

"Me too", Quinn slurred.

"So why not? Curfew is extended for tonight".

Quinn wasn't sure of a legitimate answer. _Yeah, why not?_ She wondered to herself, _Why not? _Quinn nodded to herself and looked at Dylan.

"I don't know".

Dylan gave her a blank stare.

"I think – I know I want to", Quinn swallowed her words, "Let's do it".

And with the events that happened that night, Quinn wasn't thinking about love, she wasn't think about how she _loved_ Dylan, although she should've. She wasn't thinking about how beautiful the moment was, even though to her it wasn't. She was thinking about _'why not?' _She was thinking about she was shedding her image from the year before, she **thought** she was growing up. And even a voice inside of her was saying, _'What the hell are you thinking Quinn? You've only known this guy for two days. This so isn't you. You don't do these sort of things. You're too smart for this Quinn. _But the sad thing is, even smart people can act stupid.

And that's exactly what she did.

* * *

Logan and Dana held hands all through the Halloween dance. They weren't dancing, the music was light-years beyond lame, so they were with Zoey at the punch table. Serving punch to the idiots who were dancing to the Frankenstein music. Logan had been back for about a week and was glad to be away from his dad. He was happy to be away from the gloomy vibe at his house, and PCA welcomed him with more than open arms. But there was still a little bit of sorrow drooping inside Logan and it was eating him up inside. 

"Hey you guys, I'm going to the bathroom", Zoey sighed, "I'll be back in a sec".

Dana and Logan both nodded and watched as Zoey walked off. Logan slid his arms behind Dana and placed them on her hips, she turned around and he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Logan…" Dana blushed, "Dean Rivers is right there".

"I know", Logan replied.

Dana laughed and gave Logan a kiss, "That's it Reese".

"Aw look at the cute couple!" Brent Bailey walked up to Dana and Logan.

Dana crossed her arms, "Do you want some punch?"

"Elementary drinks aren't really my scene".

"Then what do you drink?" Dana asked.

Brent Bailey pointed to his knapsack, "Vodka. I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come down to the beach, we're having a **real **party".

"I'd rather put my head up a donkeys ass", Dana rolled her eyes.

"What about you Reese?" Brent jingled his knapsack.

"I…"

"He's not going either", Dana spoke for him, "He's not stupid".

Logan nodded.

"Suit yourself", Brent walked away.

Zoey walked back to the punch table and turned to Logan and Dana, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing", Dana pointed to Brent, "Except him".

"Anything interesting?"

"He's a waste of air", Dana replied.

Zoey laughed.

"I'm gonna be heading out", Logan kissed Dana on the cheek, "I'm not um – feeling too well. Bye Dana. Zoey".

Dana gave Logan a hug, "Feel better".

"Yeah", Logan walked out of the gym. He walked towards the beach, somehow Brent's offer had sounded **tempting.** The dance **was** lame, and a party on the beach would be pretty fun. How Brent Bailey got a handle on vodka was a mystery to Logan and he wasn't about to ask questions, he was just about to drink. Go to a party, have a good time. _Without his girlfriend._

"Hey", Logan walked up to Brent.

Brent laughed, "Whoa. I thought your girlfriend had you whipped".

"My girlfriend doesn't have anything. Where's the vodka?"

Brent laughed and shook his head, "I can't believe it".

"Just give me the vodka".

Brent shrugged and threw Logan a bottle, "Go all out Reese".

Reese popped the top and put a swing of vodka in his mouth, the taste was strong but _refreshing_. It melted his pain away, it melted away his father, his grandmother, even Dana. And the more he drank the more everything melted. Dana couldn't speak for him, Logan was doing his own damn thing and was going to get into his own messes. Dana couldn't speak for him. And Logan was more than glad.

* * *

**_(A/N: Yes Quinn DID loose her virginity to Dylan. Shocking right? And that's not even the end of of. Ooh. I said to much. MY BAD! Lol. I'd love reviews. )_**


	7. Fix You

(A/N: This chapter was so hard for me to write just because it's so emotional. This is the last chapter of this story because I decided to make it a 4 part story about their freshman year at PCA. And every fic will be about every quarter, sooo that's why this chapter is so long and it resolves a lot. So read and enjoy and review! Please and thank you.)

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Fix You**

He was a party animal. A monster, actually. He was known for throwing chairs into the ocean and dancing on top of cars, he was spinning out of control – and no one knew it. He usually snuck out of his dorm way past curfew and meet Brent and his friends at the beach around midnight. He'd sleep through all of this classes, but his teachers excused him because of his "situation". By day he was silent, at night he was out of control. He was known as 'Reckless Reese' around his party-buddies and was a stud in his own right. His relationship with Dana was on the rocks, but he didn't seem to care. All he seemed to care about was who was bringing the beer and how many girls were going to be there – his life was going nowhere and it didn't seem to be a problem to him.

"Hey", Dana spoke quietly as she stepped into his dorm room, "What's up?"

Logan slowly brought his head up and met Dana's gaze - he suddenly looked away and swallowed _hard,_ "Dana we have to talk", he chose his words carefully as they rested on his tongue, "I – I don't think we should be together anymore".

"What? Is it something I did?' tears were streaming down Dana's cheeks now, "Because if I did something then I'm really, really sorry Logan", she walked into his bedroom and sat down his floor, "I love you".

"Dana", Logan sighed, "We've changed".

Dana took a good look at Logan and cocked her head to one side. For the first time in her life, Dana Cruz was speechless, she started to move her mouth but quickly shut it. Her mind was still trying to process the words Logan was saying to her. Was he _breaking up with her?_ The idea was impossible – ludicrous. In fact it was gastatious. (And that' not even a real word.) Dana looked at Logan in _wonder. _Wondering what he was thinking to consider breaking up with her. Wondering what was happening to him.

"I heard you got to second base with Ally Sanchez", Dana quickly peeped after five minutes of silence; "If you're cheating on me then we can work this out". She closed her eyes lightly and took a deep breath, "If you want to".

"I don't", Logan snapped.

Dana nodded this time, her head feeling like a bowling ball, large and heavy, "So we can't fix this?"

"We can't fix me", Logan replied, "I'm not the same person you went out with a month ago".

"I know, you don't talk to me anymore, you don't hug me anymore, you don't even _look_ at me anymore", Dana began to cry heavier now, "What's wrong with me? What did I do?"

"DAMMIT DANA! IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!" Logan roared.

"Is it about Ally Sanchez?" Dana asked coolly.

"Get out", Logan hissed.

Dana just sat there, blinking her eyes in disbelief.

"ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF DANA? WE'RE OVER. WE'RE THRU. GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Logan pointed to the door.

Dana slowly rose to her feet, but before she walked towards the door she turned to face Logan "When I said I loved you, I wasn't lying". She took her right hand and slapped Logan painfully across his cheek, "But I should've been. I hate you Logan Reese. I hate you". She pushed Logan on his bed, _hard_ and stopped out of his room.

"Grow up Cruz!" Logan called after her.

Dana turned around and rose her middle finger up to Logan, "I'm glad she died", Dana said in a tone that was an octave lower than a whisper, but Logan didn't have to hear her because he could read her lips loud and clear. And at that moment he wished he couldn't.

---

The party was roaring and Logan was as drunk as hell. He staggered over to Ally Sanchez. The taste of peppermint schnapps intoxicated his body as he placed his hand on Ally's tank top and began to slide the strap down her arm. Ally rolled her eyes and put her hand over Logan's, her deep brown eyes looking more serious than the times Logan had seen them – more serious than when the two were fooling around. Logan had no idea what Ally was trying to do.

"Logan", Ally tucked a curly brunette lock of hair behind her ear, "We can't do this anymore. You're – you're out of control, and your girlfriend's worried".

"My _ex _girlfriend".

"YOU BROKE UP WITH HER?" Ally let out an exasperated groan, "Why the hell did you that?"

"Because relationships are stupid Ally".

"Logan, Dana cared about you I was just here for fun, you know that right?" Ally asked, "We never did anything past kiss".

Logan began to mess with Ally's strap, "Not after tonight" he muttered".

"UGH! YOU'RE SUCH A PIG LOGAN! I know what we did wasn't the best thing – but breaking up with Dana over it?"

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT DANA!" Logan screamed, "IT'S ABOUT WHAT I WANT!"

"Logan", Ally shook her head, "This whole semester has been about what you want. You wanted Dana, you get her, you wanted to mess around you go that. Dammit you've been playing the whole "dead grandmother" card for way too long. It's getting boring".

"Fuck you", Logan whispered.

Ally nodded, "Nice Logan people are sitting here, worried about you and you're out there making a fool of yourself! You're not even letting them help you".

Logan pushed Ally of the chair the two of them were sitting on, "I don't need anyone's fucking help".

"God Reese", Ally got up from the ground, "You have issues".

And the truth was, he did. His best friend in the whole world was dead, his dad didn't have any sympathy for him and to Logan Dana was being _overbearing._ So this was his outlet, and now that Ally was doing this to him – shrinking him like everyone else, there was going to be hell to pay. And Logan Reese was sure of it. He began taking empty beer bottles and throwing them into the ocean, one by one, with force and conviction.

"WHOO! GO REESE!" Brent Bailey laughed and shook his beer can in the air.

(An idiotic image, yes I know.)

And as tears dripped from Logan's eyes as he threw the bottles and polluted the ocean, he began to think, _'This is for being so nice to me!'_ he thought as he threw another bottle into the ocean, _'this is for teaching me how to ride my bike', _Logan whipped another bottle into the ocean, _'This is for telling my that my dad loved me', _bottle after bottle Logan thought more thoughts to his grandmother, _'This is for taking care of me all of the times that my mom and dad were in Spain!' _Logan's lower lip began to quiver, _'GOD. THIS IS FOR LOVING ME!'_

And Logan put the bottles down, and backed up to the edge of the beach.

"Reese, man what are you doing?" Brent looked at Logan suspiciously.

Ally looked up at him, "Come on Logan, what are you thinking".

'_I'm thinking I want to be with her', _Logan thought as he whipped a tear from his eye.

"Are you crying?" Brent hackled.

"LOGAN! CUT IT OUT!" Ally screamed, "COME ON!"

Logan put one foot behind the other and began to run towards the ocean, it's waves being arms that were waiting to sweep him up at any moment.

"Logan!" Brent began to pay attention now, "Dude! There are sharks in there at this time of night".

"LOGAN!" Ally ran towards him, "What are you thinking?"

I don't know if Logan was thinking or not, maybe he was hypnotized by the devil or something, or _possessed, _yeah possessed. But as his legs gained speed and as the image of grandmother became clearer to him one thing was for sure, he wanted to go in that water. He wanted to go and just forget everything about his life and be with _her._ Because, if he was with her he'd be happier, and Dana would be happier not to see his face again, and his dad would be happy to know that his son wasn't a wimp.

So he ran faster, and harder as if his grandmother was cooing for him to come towards her.

Dana had made it to the beach by then, and Ally Sanchez was running up to her, "DANA!" she shrieked, "Something's up with Logan".

Dana's lower lip began to tremble as she saw Logan run towards the ocean.

"What's he doing?" Dana croaked.

"I don't know", tears began to fall from Ally's flushed cheeks, "I really don't. But no one can stop him – this isn't safe Dana!"

It wasn't normal either. Ordinarily, if you were about to jump in the ocean you would've at least taken off your jeans first. But Logan was fully clad running towards the ocean still wearing his brand new expensive silver Nike Shox™. Maybe it was because he wanted to be with her at that very moment, or maybe he was partially mental. Either way, something inside Logan's brain wasn't normal.

"LOGAN!" Dana called, "I DIDN'T MEAN WHAT I SAID! AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO BE MY BOYFRIEND OR NOT I JUST WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND LOGAN! I JUST WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND AGAIN." Tears dripped from Dana's eyes.

A tear dripped from his as well, but he couldn't let one minor distraction get in his way from achieving his big goal, and that was going to his grandmother. When he jumped into the ocean, he wasn't even going to swim or doggie-paddle. He was just going to let the ferocious ocean waves absorb him and swallow him whole.

Dana began to run towards Logan as he got closer, "NO!" she screamed, "You're not going in there Logan! You can't do this".

'_I can do whatever I want. I can wear underwear on my head if I want to Dana, you're not my mother', _Logan thought smugly to himself and ran faster, and when there was no more space for him to run he let the oceans waves cover him – attack him actually and he let the ocean absorb him and begin to digest him as he tried to find the white light.

"LOGAN!" Dana screamed as she began to cry, "LOGAN!"

She fell on the sand and buried her face in her hands, she took large fistfuls of sand and began to throw it at people, the music had cut off and everyone was looking out to the ocean, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Dana's mouth hit the water as she blubbered, "IF YOU WERE HIS FRIENDS YOU WOULD'VE WENT AFTER HIM! YOU WOULDN'T LET HIM DO THIS!"

Ally Sanchez walked up to Dana and wrapped her arms around her, "Dana…" she began to soothe her, "I can't tell you it'll be okay because I don't know… so just cry okay? Just cry".

And as everyone else began to walk away from the scene, Brent Bailey took one last look at the ocean before throwing his beer can in the ocean and muttering the words, "That's for you Reese".

* * *

News hadn't gotten to the gang yet about Logan and Michael and Nicole were happily cuddling in the boy's dorm room as they were making a care package for Lizzie, a great idea that Nicole had thought about earlier. Michael was sending her all of this left over Halloween candy, which after a week was sparse, but nonetheless Michael and Nicole had both managed to save enough of Lizzie's favorite candy. (Which in her case were Snickers, Skittles, Starbursts, and anything that essentially started with an "S"), and at that moment Michael and Nicole were stuffing the candy into a pink purse that Nicole had knitted (yes, _knitted)_ specially for Lizzie.

"Thanks", Michael said to Nicole as they put the last of the candy into the purse.

"For what?" Nicole stuffed the purse into the brown box they were using to send Lizzie's care package in.

"For being here, for me. For not giving up when I was ignoring you".

"No problem", Nicole kissed Michael on the cheek, "I just really care about you".

Michael nodded, "I'm just afraid of letting my feelings out, letting people know that I'm upset".

"Why".

"Because if you haven't noticed I'm a guy Nicole".

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Well if you haven't noticed Michael I'm a girl and we don't always cry about our nail polish not matching our outfits, we're all different".

"I guess", Michael shrugged, "But you do cry about your nail polish not matching your outfits!"

"So? I thought you said it was cute", Nicole crossed her arms, "And besides I think it's cute when you get all sensitive. It's kind of sexy actually".

"Really", Michael wrapped his arms around Nicole and began to make out with her when Brent Bailey stormed into Michael's dorm room.

"MICHAEL!" Brent yelled.

Michael got off of Nicole and the two both looked at Brent.

"Ever heard of knocking, we were kind of busy", Michael gestured to the door. Nicole nodded.

"Sorry, when you two are expecting twins I'll be sure to knock", Brent laughed sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Michael changed the tone of this voice.

"Logan, was drunk tonight", Brent's tone changed drastically as he looked down to the floor, "I know I should've stopped him but I was so scared – God…"

"What happened to Logan", Nicole readjusted her top, "Is he hurt?"

"He threw himself at the ocean, man I knew I should've stopped that slut Ally for yelling at him – but he just went nuts", Brent bit his bottom lip, "And then he just started running".

"What happened?" Michael swallowed, his eyes stricken with fear, "Where's Logan? What happened".

"The way I saw it, it was a suicide attempt".

Michael jumped up and pinned Brent Bailey to the wall, "What the fuck do you mean?"

"You're roommate is most likely dead", Brent shrugged.

"AND YOU'RE SMILING ABOUT THIS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Michael pushed his arm against Brent's neck, choking him, "Logan was your friend".

"I'll find others. He was too much of a fag anyway".

And at that moment, Nicole took her perfectly manicured hand and slapped Brent Bailey across the cheek with it, "You're an asshole Brent, a slimy ugly asshole".

"Look, the kid cried about his grandma dying for like, months. The kid needs to get a penis okay?" Brent laughed, "Oh wait, he's dead".

Michael wanted to pull a knife out and stab Brent right then and there but he couldn't – firstly, he didn't have a knife and secondly… it was totally against his code of ethics, even though Brent was the sole cause of Logan's attempted suicide, with introducing him to the party scene and whatnot.

"I hate you Brent", Nicole began to cry.

"Well I'm sorry the prude-posse has excluded me from their little friendship circle", Brent swallowed, "But I can't be liked by everyone".

And that's when Michael did it – he took a senior, who was pretty much certified to kick his ass and threw him on his bed, and pounded him and slapped him, and kicked him and did whatever that his emotions told him to and during that he began to cry, he cried because his best friend since he was eleven had committed suicide, and this – this form lesser than a human had let him do it.

"GET OFF ME!" Brent began to scream, "PLEASE!"

Michael did stop, but not to Brent's request, he pulled his arms and pushed Brent against the wall once again, "You're gonna tell Dean Rivers what happened to Logan. You're going to tell him it was your fault".

"Oh and what will you do about it Barrett?"

Michael shoved his arm into Brent's neck, "I think I'll kill you Bailey".

"You know I could report you for threatening me", Brent coughed.

"Yeah, Dean Rivers will believe you, an alcoholic with a 1.44 GPA over me a sober, 3.0 GPA honor roll student. Okay let's see how that all works out".

"Go tell Dean Rivers", Nicole crossed her arms.

"Fine, I'll do it", Brent nodded, "I'll turn myself in. I'd rather go to juvy than have you beat my ass again".

"Good", Michael stepped back, "Now go".

Brent just stood there.

"Are you deaf? GO TELL DEAN RIVERS!"

And just like that, Brent tripped over his own feet and ran out of the dorm room, heading towards Dean Rivers office with no question.

"Whoa", Nicole breathed, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know", Michael sighed, "We have to go the beach right?"

"Right", Nicole nodded, and took Michael's hand as he led her out of the dorm building, she was shocked by Michael's new found assertiveness – but somehow it had turned her on.

* * *

After what happened the night of the dance, Quinn hadn't spoken to Dylan in quite sometime. She was embarrassed to ask him all of the impeding questions that were going on in her head, _'Was I your first?' 'Did you like what happened?' 'Why didn't we use protection?' 'Am I going to get pregnant?' _The last question really hung in her head, and it scared her more than her crazy science experiments and being called a 'spaz'. It scared her to know that she could end up being a teenage mother, getting kicked out of PCA, sitting in her basement eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream while listening to the sound of her baby cry in a crib her parents stole from Goodwill.

That scared her more than anything, even more than talking to Dylan.

"Hey", Dylan startled her as Quinn sat at a table inside Sushi Rox on that cold November night. She had her jacket zipped all the way up to her neck as Dylan sat down next to her, "What's up with the nun look?" he played with her zipper. Quinn placed her hand over it.

"It's cold", she replied curtly and pushed her glasses further up her nose; she began to salt her sushi without looking at Dylan. Somehow, not looking at him made him less intimidating than he was that one night when she just couldn't say no. Looking at Dylan would make Quinn realize once again how hot he was and fall into that perfect trap that she happened to fall into every time she was around him.

"I never knew you wore glasses", Dylan tried to make eye contact with Quinn, "They're kind of dorky don't you think?"

"No", Quinn looked up at Dylan and realized for the first time how large his nose was, and how hideous and tacky his blonde high lights were. (God, why did she loose her virginity to this ogre?) "They're me". And after that statement she stabbed her fork into her sushi and looked at Dylan with daggers in her eyes.

"C'mon Quinn. That's not you", Dylan laughed, "You're so hot, and right now you just look like a nerd. Stop the act okay?"

"You don't know me well enough", Quinn shook her head, "You don't know me at all".

"Come on, if I didn't know you then why did we do it?"

"I don't know", Quinn swallowed, "I was stupid that night, and I apologize for letting you violate a nerd like me".

"So this whole time, you were putting on an act? Acting like you were hot?"

"I wasn't acting I was experimenting".

"Yeah, because that's what nerds do right? Take advantage of people?"

"I NEVER TOOK ADVANTAGE OF YOU!"

"You just used me to get what you want. Thank God you weren't my first…"

"I didn't even want to have sex with you Dylan, I didn't want any of this. But I thought you cared about me".

"I thought you were hot".

"I'm beautiful", Quinn cleared her throat, "Glasses or not, dork or not, I'm gorgeous".

"Save the Dr. Phil talk for someone who cares".

"If you got me pregnant Dylan, I swear I'm going to make sure this child never meets their father, because you're nothing but a big disappointment".

And for the first time Dylan was silent.

"I know I'm not 'hot' and I know that I'm probably one of the least attractive girls on the campus but I don't care because I know that I have a good heart and you don't. You just have looks and maybe, if you're lucky half a brain. But you know what Dylan? That half a brain of yours is going to melt away and your looks, they're already wearing and I'm gonna make it. I know I will, because I'm smart and I'm funny and I'm beautiful inside and maybe out but I don't know. But I'll find out by giving other guys a chance, and forgetting all about you".

Dylan snorted, "If you're so smart why did you put out? Are you a slut?"

"Maybe", Quinn laughed, "If you call sleeping with only one guy when I was confused about who I was being a slut than I guess I'm the biggest one at PCA".

"Aren't you going to leave now?" Dylan asked.

"Now, why would I do that Dylan? I bought my sushi and I'm sitting here. But I guess now that you've polluted this table with your air. It's all yours. Have a nice life Dylan". And with that Quinn walked out of Sushi Rox and let out a huge sigh and beamed the brightest smile she's ever smiled in her life.

"QUINN! I heard what you said and I gotta say – I'm impressed", Mark Del Figgalo walked out of Sushi Rox and ran up to Quinn, "_Really _impressed'".

"I thought I was going to throw up", Quinn smiled, "Why are you even here – I thought you hated me".

"I could never hate you Quinn – you're amazing".

"Yeah, now that I'm probably pregnant and I'd let Dylan take advantage of me. If that's your definition of amazing", Quinn took off her glasses and began to rub her eyes.

Mark walked towards her, "Amazing was the way you handled Dylan even after what happened, amazing is the way you think, Quinn. You didn't need to change. You were perfect".

"Somehow I really believe that".

"Because it's true", Mark smiled, "You just had to be yourself".

"Well I learned my lesson now, I'm never, _ever_ going to change", Quinn sighed, "For anyone. I can't believe I was so stupid".

"Well, Dylan does look like someone girls would be attracted to".

"WOULD be", Quinn shook her head, "He takes advantage of people, and I hate that".

Mark sighed.

"Thanks Mark, for talking to me", Quinn smiled, "It helps".

"I know".

Quinn smiled and kissed Mark softly on the lips, and it wasn't forced and unnatural, it was _perfect. _So unlike the first kiss she had with Dylan, so unlike everything she had with Dylan.

"So does this mean we're back together?" Mark asked.

"According to my calculations…" Quinn laughed, "We are".

And Mark laughed with her.

"QUINN!" Nicole's voice became eminent to her, "QUINN! COME TO THE BEACH! SOMETHING HAPPENED TO LOGAN!"

And with that, Quinn took Mark's hand and followed Nicole and Michael to the beach.

* * *

If Kelly didn't have an overactive social life, Chase and Zoey would never be able to spend time together. But as it turned out, Kelly was a social butterfly and was gone just long enough for Chase and Zoey to hang out for more than an hour every day. Thank God for friends. Chase and Zoey were sitting in the girl's dorm lounge watching some movie about a talking bees and eating grapes. Both of their feet were propped up on the table and Chase was finishing some random homework assignment on his laptop.

"I hate this movie", Zoey popped a grape in her mouth.

"Me too", Chase didn't bother looking up from his laptop, "Bees can't talk".

"I KNOW!" Zoey groaned, "It's sending out such a bad message to our children".

Chase stopped typing and looked at Zoey suspiciously.

"Not _our_ children… children in general. Like, America's children – because really they're our 'children' too", Nervously Zoey popped another grape into her mouth to make her shut up.

Chase just shrugged, "I know what you mean".

"Good", Zoey could feel her reddened face drop in color.

Chase looked up and began to pay attention to the movie, "That's one ugly bumble bee".

"I know, if I was stung by that bee, I wouldn't mind dying", Zoey laughed.

Chase smiled back, "Okay then".

"You can't tell me you'd rather be stung by that bee".

"Over what? My life? Sorry Zo, but I'll choose my life".

"Okay, would you rather have yourself dipped in honey and tied to a tree for those bees or be stung by that ugly one?"

"First one".

"What?" Zoey asked, "It's atrocious!"

"It's little. God you're bad at this game Brooks".

Chase's cell phone began to ring, "I'll be right back", Chase took his phone and walked outside.

His laptop was right there, and Zoey knew it was a bad thing to do, but she had to know what he was writing, she was dying to know. And the top was already open.

It was inviting her.

It was calling her.

'_Zoey', _the laptop called, _'OPEN ME!'_

"No", Zoey shoved a grape into her mouth, "It'll be invading Chase's privacy. I can't do that to him. I just can't".

'_YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO READ HIS STORRRY! IT COULD BE AWARD WINNING MATERIAL, AND YOU'D NEVER KNOW UNLESS YOU READ IT ZOEY. COME ON AND READ MEEE!"_

"FINE!" Zoey screamed and found the file under Chase's laptop called PRIVATE.

'_This has to be the one', _Zoey thought as she clicked on it.

_He'd loved her since the first moment he laid eyes on her, and he knew it was cliché and he knew she probably didn't feel the same way but **Chase** couldn't help but be in love with his best friend **Zoey.** If he could fight the feelings back he would, he couldn't ruin a single friendship just because of his feelings** –**_

Chase slammed the laptop down.

"CHASE I'M SO SORRY! I JUST HAD TO READ IT! IT WAS SINGING TO ME!" Zoey noticed Chase was crying, "Chase what's wrong".

"Zoey…" Chase's eyes began to flood with tears, "Zoey – Logan, Logan committed suicide".

"No". Zoey shook her head, "He didn't".

Chase wrapped his arms around Zoey, "He did and we have to go to the beach. Everyone's there and – and it's not good".

Zoey began to cry into Chase's navy blue shirt and looked up at him, she couldn't control what was happening at that moment, everything was out of it's element and thrown into the twilight zone.

So that's why she kissed him.

Right there, in the PCA dorm lounge.

"I love you Chase", Zoey whispered.

"I love you too Zoey", Chase whispered and took Zoey's hand, "We have to go… we have to go now".

* * *

When it had all ended on November 7th some things were still unclear: was Logan okay? Was Lizzie going to fight her battle with leukemia? Was Quinn pregnant? Were Dana and Logan going to work things out if Logan was okay? What was going to happen with Michael and Nicole? And what was the next chapter in Zoey and Chase's telenovela?

As the gang stood there that night, watching the ambulance resurrect Logan's body from the water and put him into the white ambulance trunk only one thing was for certain.

_For them, they had to expect the unexpected._

* * *

(A/N: Emotional, tear-jerking chapter right? Look out for "Swing Life Away" soon because every question, well almost every question will be answered in that fic. And I just wanted to say thank you for every single person who read this and took the time out to review it really means a lot to me.

Love always, Me)


End file.
